The Eastern Sea
The easiest method of trade across Alduroum and one the most dangerous places to be from time to time, the Eastern Sea touches almost every part of the world. Now populated by coastal races, humans, elves, and some of the Little Folk have taken an interest to traveling the seas. New legends rise from the waves every day. It holds too much for any one document to hold, but herein are some of the larger points. Kuo-Toa Tribes Spread all across the Eastern Sea are tribes of Kuo-Toa. These small, amphibious creatures appeared after the Fall. It is assumed that they were born from the Chaos, but no one knows for sure. They have cut deals and offer tribute to both Witchearth and Dhulkador while all other nations ignore their presence for the most part. Kraken Lords Sailors tell tall tales. However, the tallest tales are those of four monstrous sea creatures who dwell in the deepest parts of the Eastern Sea. Called Krakens, these abominable creatures claim to be from before the Fall and has vast memories and knowledge of the time before. They can grant favors and are often the center of Kuo-Toa worship. The greatest of all, Sobrin, is said to be twice the size of his brothers and twice as awful to gaze upon. He supposedly lives within the Deeping Blue, a massive hole that delves endlessly into the earth. The second greatest, Gauvel, lives deep in Breed's Trench. The other two, the weakest, have lairs in the north-west and south-east portions of the sea, respectively. Mermaids and Merrow Mermaids are considered to be the ruling beings along the western shore. A great city is hidden somewhere amongst the deep, but it is not easily found. They will often stop ships, inquiring about their cargo and their intent. Those who do not abide by their laws risk being sunk by sea beasts under the merfolk's control or in their company. The Fall left the Merfolk relatively untouched. However, one tribe was horribly twisted into terrible beasts. The Merrow are skulking monstrosities that terrorize the southern shore. Merrow will pursue Merfolk without question. Their services are often bought by Yuan-Ti, Kuo-Toa, or other creatures who travel those seas. The fact that both the Wild Elves and the Merfolk of the southern shore were changed gives credence to the theory that Dhulkamas was hit the hardest by the Fall. Hunter's Bounty This span of sea is both the deepest and the most wide open in all of the Eastern Sea. The largest predators hunt here and the largest ships travel here. This is a dangerous place to travel, but allows for very swift travel from east to west. Spine of the Leviathan This island has resisted colonization by all, including the tenacious Kuo-Toa. A great pair of mountains sprouts from the islands. Ancient lore says that the great "Leviathan", sleeps beneath these islands, the mountains being two great crests on its back. Whether this is true or not, the island is guarded by mysterious tribal men who use an extremely toxic poison. The toxin is so potent that even a drop can kill ten men.